Junjou Smash Bros: Pure Hearted Romantica
by JJproductions
Summary: What started as tutoring has led Red to being romanced by Snake. What started as a meeting in the park leads Pit being charmed by Ike. What started as a proclaimation of destiny ends with Mario falling for a man 17 years younger: Link. Love is complicated


**JunJou Smashica**

**Yes, this is a readaption of the manga JunJou Romantica. I've been wanting to do this since the JunJou Romantica anime series was cancelled. Remember! Fanfiction is porn for people who read :D**

**I will change some things to suit how I want to change the story. Deal with it.**

**-Jill. **

**LET THE YAOI BEGIN!**

* * *

><p>"I shouldn't be bringing Cucco noodle soup to a place like this." My name is not important. Hell, nothing about me is important in comparison to this place.<p>

Riches like this shouldn't exist.

Here I am, a flunking eighteen year old man, standing in front of one of the most expensive penthouses in all of Smashville.

The block is beautiful: skyscraper-high and made from some expensive new-age bricks. ...I don't know how to explain it because I'm not an artist, an architect or a rich person. So, what is a regular citizen like me doing here again? Oh, and I'm pressing the doorbell. I think I pressed the damn bell thing five times already... I can only assume no one is home.

The man who lives here is my tutor. This guy is all-powerful. The most elligible bachlor you will ever meet. You can't find someone like him even in shoujo manga (not that I read it. I just know of it!) The girls in my class giggle about my tutor way too loudly... do you know why?

1. He's the second son of the super rich _Dragmire Corp_. owner.  
>2. He has the 'foreign appeal' as he was born in America and lived there until he was ten.<br>3. He has entered Tabuu's Academy- the most prestigous educational facility in the country- and graduated first of his class.  
>4. He lives in a five bedroom penthouse in the best district in Smashville, is aged twenty eight and still is single.<br>Plus... he's the youngest winner of the prestigious Starlight-awards. The super best-selling novelist- David Dragmire. I haven't read any of his books so I'm not excited as a fangirl but somehow... I'm nervous. This god is somehow my brother's best friend.

When I met him... he didn't seem like a god. My first impression of David Dragmire was horrible.

* * *

><p><em>I had just come home in a pretty lousy mood. My entrance exams to university were coming up soon and I was still scoring Ds and Cs. My brother wouldn't be happy about this. He always has had so much faith in me. I grimaced as I opened the door.<em>

_"I'm ho-" I started as I opened the door to our apartment. Poor sentence, it never got finished. Inside was some strange brown-haired bearded man pinning my brother against the wall, his hands cupping my brother's cheeks; they were both smiling too. The brunette man was looking at my brother greedily! To be honest... I had no idea what the hell was going on in the entrance hall._

_So naturally, I did the normal thing a young adult would do if they walked in on their brother and some strange man..._

_I froze. A cold chill swept over me and I was paralyzed in my place._

_"Ah! Welcome back Red! Let me go now Snake-chan." That's me. Red Trainer, looking like a frikkin stunned mullet. The bearded man shot me the coldest glare I had ever seen while hugging my brother. Said goofy older brother was patting him on the back laughing._

_"Ma- ma- ma... you..."_

_"Your kid brother Luigi?" asked the strange man as he continued leeching on my very much oblivious older brother. My big bro nodded and turned to me, completely unphased to my frozen state._

_"Red, this is my friend David Dragmire... Snake-chan for short." David stared at me and then back to my brother. I couldn't blame him, we look like complete opposites. I've got a messy brunette mop for hair while Luigi's is neat under his favourite green hat; he's tall and I'm... well I'm perfectly normal for my age group (alright! I'm short!); he's in overalls, I'm not; he's always looking and sophisticated while... well, my face is... red and my mouth is hanging open._

_Mr. Dragmire stared at me again before shooting me the most devious grin. It was the look of evil I tell you!  
><em>  
><em>"You two are very different. He's nothing like you Luigi." I had genuinely nothing to say to him after that. <em>

_But I was pretty sure he had just insulted me._

_He continued to cling to my brother, completely ignoring my presence until my brother finally convinced him to go home. Oh, and he shoved me out of his way as he walked out._

_Yep. It's official. I hate that guy..._

* * *

><p>Okay, back to reality.<p>

Thankfully, I remembered I had the key. I pulled the metal object he gave me and let myself in. It wasn't technically breaking in and entering because he told me to just come in if he wasn't home... so now I'm in.

When I opened the door, I stared in awe. This apartment was not only more stylish, but also larger than my entire apartment block! It was so lavish, extravagant and awe-inspiring. There was only one name to call the wealthy person who owned such a luxurious place.

"Rich bastard," I murmured under my breath. This house was so big it made me mad. He lived by himself, so why did he need such a costly place? It made no sense. I sighed as I set down the stew on the countertop and looked around the condo.

So what was I going to do while he wasn't home? Was I really allowed to touch anything?

Something then caught my eye. In front of the huge, movie-flatscreen TV, on the glass coffee table, there was what appeared to be a messily scrawled note on top of a pile of books. I picked it up and read it... Don't get me wrong! I don't usually pry into other's stuff but the message was interesting (it had a cute drawing of a snake at the end- what kind of man draws cute snakes? How did you draw cute snakes anyway?)

_"Samus-sama, I'm sleeping so please help yourself to the manuscript."_

It was signed by Snake... so he was home. There was another message from this other person (his editor?) but I didn't read it. Instead, I picked up one of the black covered books; I had seen them in the store before but I never read it. I skimmed a few lines and nodded absentmindedly.

He wrote well, I'll give him that.

I was about to go and put the book back down before something slipped off the table. I truly regret picking it up... but how was I supposed to know what it was? I just wanted to tidy the table in case I wasn't supposed to be touching the books.

Oh? The book I regret looking at? _'The romance of the Smash Manor'_ by Darlene Smith. Another pen name? Female? Strange... it didn't seem like Snake would be the type to write an erotica novel. Then again, I barely knew him. I skimmed a few pages. Then flipped and read some more... and more...

"What the hell is this?"

I'll spare you the horror of the actual text and let you imagine it.

It was a yaoi novel... and while I don't care what people liked, I did have a problem with two of the main characters.

...David.  
>...Louie.<p>

"AUGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" I swear heaven heard my screams from that apartment. Cue my infinite-Hulk rage mode. I flew upstairs and kicked open the only closed door in the apartment. His bedroom. "GET THE HELL UP YOU BULLSHITTING HOMO NOVELIST! THE NOVEL'S ALL ABOUT YOU AND MY BROTHER! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

The rest of my words froze in my throat when that door revealed an insane play land! From trains to teddy bears, there was an outrageous amount of kids' crap in that room. Seriously! Drumming rabbits, toy guns and tanks, a running train set... it was like walking into a toy store. A toy store with a bed. A humongous toy mouse (Pikachu?) on one side of said bed and a large lump on the other side.  
>The covers rose and I was face to face with one hell of a pissed off author.<p>

Instantly I was petrified by the menacing scowl he was giving me.

Mr. Dragmire was the valedictorian of the Tabuu Academy, the youngest recipient of the Starlight-novel prize, the scariest man alive...

Ah! Then it hit me. Why was I scared of him? I had my brother's pride to protect! I plucked up all of my courage and glared as menacingly as I could as I thrusted the accursed novel in front of me.

"Look here! The characters in this novel are my brother and you! You are so gay!" I threw the novel on the ground. "Last time I saw you, I suspected! Why were you embracing my brother? You even said you wanted my brother to make you food to pay for my tutoring!" The man stared at me from the bed, now sitting upright. "You make me sick!" I continued yelling, "he's naive and gentle! Don't take advantage of him!"

BAM!

"Who took advantage of Luigi?" How did he move from one end of the room, to staring at my face, arm against the wall so he loomed over me? ... I don't know.

"Eh?"

"Did Luigi ever say that someone took advantage of him?"

"Uh... no." I shook my head. I had to stay strong for my big brother's sake. "A-anyway! Just stay away from him! Find someone else, as long as it's a man, you don't care." Please don't ask me 'what possessed you to say such a stupid thing?' The room was dark and I was mad and scared at the same time. Believe me, even considering to come in was a stupid idea.

Mr. Dragmire picked me up and threw me onto his giant king-sized bed. "What?"

"What do you know?" he sat over me as I lay down confused.

"Wait!" I tried scrambling away but Mr. Dragmire picked me up by the waist and glared at me.

"How could you understand Luigi and I?" I was placed face down on the bed. I gave a muffled groan. Why was he so strong? "And you're saying I don't choose the man?"

"Oi! Let me go!"

"...That makes me angry." Shit. What have I done? He looked like something out of a horror movie- with the dark shadows around his eyes. My own blue eyes widened and my cheeks grew darker as his large hand hooked onto my jeans.

"Wait! You bastard! What are you doing?" I tried to roundhouse kick him but he caught my leg with his hand almost boredly. Oh shit! He was undoing the button of my jeans! "I said stop! Let me go!"

"I don't choose the man..." Okay, this guy was clearly named 'Snake' for a reason. How else did he manage to move me, so my back was against his chest, so quickly? Why did he just fling off my favourite hat and started to pull off my vest. "You're the one who said it, not me."

"I didn't mean like this!" his hand slid down my jeans, into my underwear. He's so damn strong! I had two hands but I couldn't pull him out. I was sweating a lot now. "Stop it you pervert!" I screamed as he kissed my ear. His hand was up my black undershirt, holding my jaw so he could lick my ear while his hand did the most vile action a hand could do! Shit! I'm a goner! I was going to be raped!

"Wanna scream for help?" he whispered in my ear as I flushed, "go ahead, idiot who only gets Ds."

"What? What did you say you bas-" He tightened his grip on my genitals and I gave a lurch. I fell to my face. I couldn't yell. Then I'd lose...

He squeezed again and I trembled. I squeezed my eyes shut and suppressed any noise that wanted to escape my throat.

The pervert's hands... a man's hand...

...felt good.

"You're pretty cute," Mr. Dragmire was laughing lightly as he rubbed me. My face grew insanely hot... from ecstasy and I trembled. I felt the pressure build up from my groin. I moaned. His hands were so good. I couldn't hold all the goodness in...

Then it all stopped.

I looked up to see a mess on my bed and Mr. Dragmire smirking- licking his fingers.

"...But you're way too fast." I gripped the blankets on my bed, ready to rip them to shreds. He just hand-jobbed me! Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm going to kill that bastard.

* * *

><p>Why am I having tea with this guy?<p>

Now fully dressed in a formal three-piece suit, minus the jacket, Mr. Dragmire was staring at me. The tension was as thick as Luigi's horrible blackberry cake- that was some bad pastry...- and I just kind of... awkwardly stared at him. Oh, and the huge, stuffed Pikachu, with a large pink ribbon around its tail, sitting next to him.

"That's Pikana," he must have noticed my confusion with the toy, "I guess I always wanted to live in a middle-class home. Since I've always wanted to go through the normal kid in the normal house experience, I began collecting all sorts of things, and it turns out like this." That was totally not what I was expecting. That was way creepier and more abnormal then I expected. I could use this against him! I was still pretty pissed off with Snake, so I decided to go say a bunch of mean things to him.

"Oh! Yeah! I guess you must be the typical rich brat!" I extended my hand and pointed at him accusingly. I wanted to look mean so I leaned back and did my best to look arrogant: time to tease, "your dad never came home, your mum never took care of you; so you just did what you wanted," okay, maybe that was low but the insults kept flowing, "your relationship with your brother was bad so you grew up in an empty home." Man, I sounded like I was reciting from shoujo manga. "Everyone around you was totally selfish and ignored you, so you only did bad things because you were lonely." I decided to add some nonsense at the end- to make fun of him. "Even so, you have a red racecar and a pure-breed Yoshi called Yoshi!"

He glared at me while I gave a smug grin. Hehe. Now he will know what insults I'm capable of...

"How did you know?" I gawked. I was right? That cock-and-bull story was true? It seemed like it because the man seemed throughly... the expression on his face was either surprised or grimacing. Damn it! I wanted him mad or at least slightly miffed. How could I be right? Even manga didn't have such crazy designations.

In frustration I tried to make fun of him again. I smacked a fist into my palm. "Ah! I can explain your sexual orientation too!" I put on a new smug grin. "Your mother brought a lover home, and you ended up seeing them with your own eyes- trauma!" I crossed my arms and looked at him side ways with a smirk. "Ever since then you lost all desire for woman. Then you had a kind tutor who was like an older brother to you. He did some "naughty" things to you, and you discovered you were gay!" I laughed again as Mr. Dragmire too a long drink of coffee.

"If these past things were discovered, it'd be headline news," said the mercenary who metaphorically killed news wherever he went. "How do you know this?"

For what seemed like the hundredth time I was again baffled. "Seriously?"

There was silence for a moment as we both crossed our arms and stole glances at each other. I stared at him and I knew we both thought the same thing._ 'I can't see any way that we could get along; but for Luigi's sake I have to endure!'_We both looked down when we realised the same thing. I was slightly embarrassed at how I had acted.

Mr. Dragmire put down his snake printed mug and picked up his cigarette. "Okay, so where are you aiming for?"

I continued to look down. "Hands University of Battle."

Snake chuckled before lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on them. "You sure you're fully conscious? Not talking in your sleep?"

My temper flared. I jumped to my feet and pointed at Mr. Dragmire. "The hell? Everything you say pisses me off! You don't know until you try!"

"No, I know," the bearded man answered quickly with a mighty air. "I already took a look at your answers to the trial exam." He grabbed the exam off the table and lifted it showing me all the red ink showing my mistakes... and of course the awful big 30/100 on it. "This isn't the level of forgetting a formula or making careless errors. You don't even understand the problem." He tapped the paper for emphasis.

I could feel the painful shame of his truth pierce his heart and seemed to deflate. "Uhh..." Oh the painful truth...

Mr. Dragmire looked at the rest of his papers again, looking extremely bored. "Lower your standards and be realistic. Every school's got a Pokecare department."

I stomped my foot and yelled again. Arceus, why is he such a downer? "I'm set on the Hands University of Battle! No way I'm going anywhere else! I've got to go there for brother, too!" Snake looked up suddenly interested. "If I can't go there, I'd rather just not go at all!"

"Why did you bring up Luigi?"

My demeanor changed from stubborn child to embarrassed and shameful. I sat down and refused to look up. "You know about it, too, don't you? Our parents died in an accident 10 years ago. Ever since then brother has been the one who took care of me. Even though he got accepted to the Hands University of Battle."

I still remembered when they were discussing this at the funeral home; I was only 8. Luigi had hugged me and said: I'll raise Red myself. I'll do my utmost to support him!

"It was because of me that he gave up on school and started working. So if I'm going to go to Pokecare department anyway, I want to be at The Hands place, the school brother wanted to go to." I looked up and saw Mr. Dragmire staring at me. "My motives might not be the best, but…" I looked down again.

He smiled and stood up he walked over, startling me, before ruffling my already messy hair with his big hand. "Ack!"

"I got it. If that's how it is I'll definitely get you in. With super Solid Snake, you can't possibly fail with me as your teacher," he said happily. Solid Snake? What kind of a nickname was that? Wait, he was a yaoi novelist, never-mind. "Okay?"

I touched his head once the hand was gone and blushed (because I was happy! I was happy! Not anything else!) before smiling. "Ye-yeah!"

I'm not totally sure I can trust a guy who did that to me, but … Anyway I've taken my first step towards my desired University.

* * *

><p>I slammed my report card down and laughed. "How's that?"<p>

Mr. Snake looked at my student report card as we began tutoring in his study. "Wow C's good job!"

I grinned as he sat at the desk in the desk chair. "Well, you know. When I actually bother to try, it's a piece of cake!" he laughed feeling on top of the world

He smiled. "Don't get too cocky. You still have to study."

"Carried away with what? I'm just that good!" I grinned cheekily at Mr. Snake; even if he did give me an indifferent look back. He had high expectations and even tougher methods then school... but I knew that Mr. Snake was actually an excellent teacher; way better then the teachers at school. If it hadn't been for him, I would have still been getting D's. Not that I was going to admit that anytime soon. I feel like that was a bit unfair.

My eyebrow twitched as he noticed that somewhere along the line I had started calling Mr. Dragmire, Mr. Snake. He didn't like the name David... but he liked Snake? And when did I get comfortable around this pervert to call him by his nickname? It kind of pissed me off.

Mr. Snake, however, smiled and sat down. "But Luigi must be really happy. I want you to pass so I can see his happy smile." I turned to him and frowned. "Do you really like my brother that much?"  
>He seemed unaffected by the comment as he was still smiling. "Why are you asking this all of a sudden?" he didn't even look up.<p>

"I'm asking if you love him," I looked away feeling embarrassed for asking.

"You have nothing to worry about. It's completely one-sided. The stuff you read is just made up by me."

I turned and looked at him. "But, you know, he's got a girlfriend already."

He met my eyes with a smile. "Yeah I know." I sat myself backwards on the chair and let my chin rest on the back support. I think my face had a worried look as I listened. I didn't even notice my hat flopping off.

"Being able to stay beside the one you love is one of the special privileges of being a friend." Mr. Snake had a melancholy smile.

I raised an eyebrow. "If you really love him, you should just shove his girlfriend out of the picture an make yourself his number one. Don't you want to be his lover?" Did I just suggest to him to kill Daisy? I've been reading too many yandere novels.

He chuckled. "You really are young." I stared at him with reproach. "He means the most to me. That's why I don't want him to hate me." Mr. Snake grabbed a smaller Pikachu off the floor and placed it in between him and Pikana. This little toy who seemed to follow Mr. Snake around the house. He patted the Pikachu plush on the head, looking content. He looked at me and then I remembered something I wanted to ask.

"Hey… why did you name your Pikachu, Pikana?"

"I had some other candidates in mind," Mr. Snake said looking over the paper, a cigarette in his mouth. "Sparky, Jolt, Bolt, Pikapi… but in the end Pikana is the most common Pikachu name in Smashville, meaning it's both popular and ordinary. That's exactly what I'd been longing for, so I chose that name for her with great respect." He patted Pikana, who was sitting next to him, on the head lovingly.  
>I gave him a droll stare. "…I see…"<p>

"To compete with the number of Pikanas in America, I've accumulated this many," Mr. Snake pointed to a huge pile of plush in the corner. How had I missed that? There had to be thousands of stuffed yellow rats!

"Wow!" I turned away and felt a little (not really) sorry for him as I said, "But uh, Sparky is the most common name."

Mr. Snake dropped the papers he was holding. "What?" He cursed then and started picking up his papers in a state of shock. I groaned and turned back to my studies as he wailed in despair. He was probably wondering if he should rename all the Pikachu.

"Never-mind..." my thoughts drifted back to what Mr. Snake had said about my brother. I looked down. I only just realized that Mr. Snake never did anything that my brother wouldn't like or didn't want. He treated Luigi gently, preciously, fretting over him as if he were a precious jewel instead of a plumber. Mr. Snake was earnest and blindly devoted. Even so, he's loyal... just stubborn...

I swiveled the chair so my back was to him. "What an idiot," I whispered. "It's only going to hurt that way."

Snake looked up but said nothing.

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" I was wearing my winter jacket because it was cold outside, on my way to Mr. Snake's house from school. I was looking at the A's and B's on his report card. A's and B's that I have never gotten in my lifetime! In only six months... A-Awesome! Such dramatic increase in such a short time! Maybe I really am a genius! Yeah like I'm a lion that's been awakened! My hands shook with excitement as an insuppressible grin took over my face.<p>

Now I really had a shot at The Hands' University. I was overwhelmed with happiness and realised I had to tell Mr. Snake. I turned towards the direction of his pent house and started to run as the sun was setting.

"'I want to see him! He'll praise me for sure, I know it!"

I stopped at a traffic safety sign for children and thought about what I just said. 'I've gotta tell Snake'? I wanted to see him? What's up with the cheerful dash into the sunset; like some love struck maiden?

What the hell was up with that? Luigi should be who I wanted to tell first! Man, now some ladies were staring at me awkwardly.

A thought struck me, 'No! No it's not true! I… I do not like Snake!" I yelled in the middle of the street.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped and turned around to see Mr. Snake standing there in a dark gray trench coat and a lighter gray scarf wrapped around head like a headband. He was looking at me like I was bonkers. I gulped and gave a nervous smile.

"Oh, t-teacher! Th-thy doth appearest in most a most splendious mood!" I babbled, praying and doubting that Mr. Snake hadn't heard what he had yelled.

He just stared. "Sounds like you need to study your Mr. GAWerian language. Anyways, it's good we ran into each other. Let's go home together. I bought a cake." he lifted up a plastic bag with a large box in it. He handed it to me and I took it, confused. Cake for what? "It's Luigi's birthday!"

"What? Oh yeah!"

Mr. Snake looked at me with a sly smile. "Looks like you'd forgotten."

"Of-of course I didn't forget!" I lied but guilt filled me. How could I forget my own brother's birthday? I am an idiot. Suddenly remembered my report card and lifted it up to give it to Mr. Snake. If he would be impressed, then my brother would. That'd be a good gift- for him to be happy. "I got this today."

He looked at it with an air of arrogant and bored yet handsome elegance. I looked down feeling stupid for being so excited to show him... and now that Mr. Snake was looking at it he was unimpressed.

Suddenly I felt his large hand ruffle through my hat onto my skull. I immediately took the defensive "what are you doing?" against the noogie.

He laughed, moved his hand and said, "Good job!"

My heart beat frantically sped up and my cheeks turned red. Why is my heart pounding?

Mr. Snake was only praising me because he wanted to make Luigi happy.

The thought made my stomach churn. My grip on the bag tightened.

* * *

><p>Luigi looked tired as he walked into the kitchen but he still had a smile, as he took off his hat, and spoke pleasantly. "I'm home- ah!"<p>

Confetti from poppers sprayed his face as Snake said, "Happy birthday, Luigi!"

I clapped my hands. "Happy birthday big brother!"

Behind us, the dinner table was set and had all of his favorite foods (mostly Italian) on it. I had cooked most of it last minute so we did have to get some take out. He didn't seem to mind.

"Wow, what a feast! Thank You!" Luigi said happily. Mr. Snake stuck out a little wrapped box.

"Here this is from me." Before Luigi could open it, Snake asked, "You wanted the Poltergeist 3000 watch we saw together before, didn't you? "

Luigi looked at him in a mix of amazement and worry. "Eh? But that was really expensive!"

The dark haired man smiled at his friend. "One luxury a year won't kill you."

"Yay! Hooray!"

I watched on quietly with a look of loneliness as my brother thanked him, though Mr. Snake seemed to be the happiest person in the room. As if he had received the expensive watch, not Luigi. "Brother you forgot to shut the door," I said annoyed as I walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway, but the sight of a brown-haired woman in a yellow dress stopped me from going a step forward. She was very pretty, I had to admit.

"Oh sorry," Luigi laughed. "Ah that's right I have something very important to tell you. I'm glad you're here too Snake-chan. Come on let go already," he laughed. Luigi walked into the hallway dragging Mr. Snake who was clinging to him like a sulking child. Luigi extracted himself from him and walked to stand by the long-haired woman. "This is Daisy Sahara, we've decided to get married."

"Hi, I'm Daisy! Nice to meet you all! Luigi has told me so much about you both," she smiled.

Luigi looked happily down at her, missing Snake's face of total shock and heart break. I looked over at Snake, expecting the man to be on the verge of tears, and maybe have to excuse himself. I was ready to give him a reason to leave or maybe even distract Luigi from seeing him suddenly break down.

But he smiled jubilantly.

My fists tightened.

"Oh is that so! That's great you finally did it, Luigi! And she's such a beautiful woman." He stepped in front of me to shake both Luigi's and Daisy's hands.

"Thank you. I'm really glad that you approve," Luigi smiled, "I wanted you to be the first person I introduced her to."

Snake smiled at him in a melancholy way.

I had never wanted to punch my brother more then I did right then. Was he... so blind?

Before anything else could be said, I furiously smacked the wall with a closed fist. All three of them looked at me in shock.

"Red?" Luigi asked.

"…some more." I mumbled in reply. No... I couldn't let them see me...

"What?"

"The champagne's gone I'll go buy some more."

"They won't sell to a minor."

I knew he had to leave now or else Luigi would see. "Mr. Snake can come with me." Quickly I grabbed Snake's hand and dragged him out the door, almost too quick for him to grab his jacket. With a slam of the door we left Luigi and Daisy in confusion.

* * *

><p>Outside it was dark and cloudy and it smelled like rain. The sounds of my crying filled the cool winter air. Snake watched as I, my back facing him, leaned over on my knees, trying to catch my breath as tears rolled down my cheeks.<p>

"I'm sorry," I finally said as I cried. I don't cry often. I don't cry for myself. But I knew why I was crying now.

Snake just stood there, his hands in his pockets. "Why are you apologizing?"

"That was just…too cruel!" I sobbed. I repeatedly wiped away tear after tear. "You'd been in love with him the whole time! You always cared for him and yet…He wanted to introduce her to you first? He was so insensitive! This is the first time I've ever wanted to punch him! He was completely out of it." I wanted the tears to stop but my heart seemed to break for the man standing behind me. I squeezed my eyes shut but the tears came even faster.

Snake smiled a small smile and let out a little laugh. "You're all messy and dirty from crying."

"I'm crying because of you! You idiot!" I turned and yelled. "Once I start crying I can't stop even if I want to." My anger quickly melted as another sob shook me.

Snake stepped forward and ruffled my hair. I didn't even react. "I see." He grabbed my chin and lifted to his own while grabbing the arm that was about to push him away. He pushed my back into the lightpost.

... and he quickly put his lips to mine.

I didn't even struggle; all I could do was stand there, eyes wide with surprise. His hand grabbed my face and the other wrapped around my waist; he stepped forward putting his long leg in between mine and pulled me closer. My body relaxed a little and my hands struggled to stay up. They fell limp as my mind went a little numb.

He lightly pulled his face away and laughed softly at my blank flushed and dried face. "You stopped."

I blinked. I did stop crying.

My breath seemed to catch and his tall figure stooped down to hug me and hide his face on my shoulder. "Sorry just for a little while…"

I didn't react at first but then my hands came up slowly, grabbed Snake's jacket, and held him close. Snow started to fall as I said: "Snake, you can cry, if you want to…"

"Silly," he replied. "Little brats like you shouldn't be patronizing their elders." His voice was soft and deep. I couldn't help the tears that started to fall again. "I'll tell you something, I've never cried in front of anybody since I was born. Except you. As if I'd let anyone but you see my like this."

I could feel the warm drops on my shoulder and shapeless emotions kept welling up inside of me. 'If only I could stay together with him forever. If only I could become someone special to him.' Thoughts like that ran through head as I stood there, unable to take my hands away and let him go.

I never wanted to give him up. I never wanted to let him down. I never wanted to llet him go.

* * *

><p>It was spring and the cherry blossom trees in Snake's patio were blooming beautifully, pink flowers covering the trees. I had a good view of said trees in the bathroom but I didn't really pay attention to them. I was too busy prepping myself up in the mirror. I looked at myself and fixed my spiked brown hair one more time before grinning. "Yes, perfect." I was completely ready for opening ceremonies of my first day of uni.<p>

Suddenly Snake appeared behind me, smoking a cigarette. His hand ruffled my hair purposefully ruining my amazing super hair style. I yelled in reproach as he clapped my favourite cap onto my head. He ignored me and, with a god-like air, he said, "You got accepted on the waitlist. Save your preening for when you deserve it."

Waitlist: I'm in because I managed to get a high enough improvement percentile to allow me to just be accepted into university. Usually these students were considered inferior to others but...

"Shut up! I still got in! That's all that matters," I yelled.

Snake shrugged. "That's true. Even if you got waitlisted, once you officially enroll no one will ever know you were waitlisted. If a waitlisted student can properly graduate, then even a waitlisted-"

"Quit saying waitlist, waitlist!" In frustration I stomped out of the bathroom, down the stairs, and onto the red couched sitting room where my new tie and jacket were lying. I grabbed the red tie and attempted to tie it around the collar of my new black button up shirt.

It just so happened that on the day Luigi and my apartment's contract was up, big brother was transferred to the Mushroom Kingdom for work. Since it's more convenient, I am now temporarily living as a boarder in Snake's place.

"Hey Red, your collar..."

I looked down at my crumpled tie when it wouldn't tighten. It was a complete mess and apparently Snake noticed too as he came up behind me. "Hey, hey. How the hell did you tie this?"

He walked up behind me and looked over my shoulder. "I'll do it for you so watch closely."

"O-okay," I replied as Snake undid the mess. He was about to show me when he stopped, noticing my shirt.

"Your buttons are one off," he sighed and looked at me like I was an idiot. "You're utterly hopeless. Come on take it all off." The 28 year old began unbuttoning my shirt.

The thought of Snake undressing me made me turn red. I attempted to pull away. "Ah! I'll do it myself! I just hadn't been paying attention." The man seemed unaffected by my struggling. "Besides if I don't hurry I'll be late to the entrance ceremony."

"Not to worry," Snake said in my ear. "It's five minutes to Hands Uni in my red sports car." Snake sat on the couch pulling me down onto his lap before undoing my pants.

"W-wait a second!" I gasped. "Are you half asleep again?"

He smirked a devilish smirk before kissing me on the cheek and stroking my cock. I moaned as he said, "Consider it an honor. You don't yet understand exactly what it means to have Mr. Dragmire so passionately fall for you."

I looked at him with a bewildered face. "I don't even want to understand!"

The moment I felt compassion for this pure-hearted romanticist, my fate was sealed.

"Someone help!"

So guys, I think I may have moved into a very dangerous place!

"Wh-what are you doing? Cut it out! Hey... Stupid Snake! SNAKKKKKEEEEEEE!"

* * *

><p><strong>FYI: David Dragmire = Snake<strong>

**Red Trainer= Pokemon Trainer  
><strong>

**Luigi Trainer = Luigi Mario**

**Daisy Sahara = Princess Daisy  
><strong>

**Review my yaoi-loving friends! The smut will start next chapter!**


End file.
